narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susamajī Raika
is a splendid young kunoichi of tokubetsu jōnin rank within the village of Kumo. The great-granddaughter of Kumo's greatest raikage, expectations for her to follow in his footsteps were high. In particular, the expectation for an inherent mastery of lightning was prevalent, considering both her great-grandfather, granduncles, and clan were outstanding practitioners of the nature. She didn't disappoint, thanks in part to her mother's lineage, giving her a dormant and exceedingly rare KG that had only one other known user. Graduating from the academy and attaining her genin at the age of 10, Susa patiently refined her abilities over the course of 3 years, with using her teammates and sensei as benchmarks before the team entered the chūnin exams, succeeding on their first try and becoming chūnin. From there she progressed quickly to tokubetsu level on the strength of her ninjutsu, which was considered to already be jōnin level. She has since joined the Gathering Clouds Unit, an elite unit within Kumo composed of several Kumo shinobi under the age of 20, recognized for their prodigyhood and innate abilities. Background Born as the first great-grandchild of the Third Raikage, the fanfare surrounding her birth was rather impressive. In particular, her granduncles Killer B and A were excited to have a new addition to the household, the former because it gave him another person to teach his rapping skills, and the latter for another person to teach the meaning of str ength and fortitude. As a child, Susa was intensely curious, known to follow her parents wherever they went, and should such an action be prohibit, wander off elsewhere to find something that would occupy her attention. From a young age, she was enthralled by the idea of becoming a shinobi, hanging on to every word that her uncles told her about the Third Shinobi World War and the Fourth Shinobi World War. It was quickly resolved in her mind that she would become a shinobi, and prove her worth and right to apart of Kumo's strongest family. Despite her parent's reservations during such a peaceful time, she eventually convinced them to began training her in the arts of a shinobi, though for the time being, most of the techniques imparted were decidedly basic in their execution. However, Susa knew despite her young age that such a thing was necessary at the time, and complied with the restrictions that came with being a small child. One thing both her parents and her family noted was her fast growth during her very early childhood years, displaying a level of ninjutsu aptitude that was already comparable to her cousin Blue B's, despite having yet to encounter a formal academy curriculum. She quickly mastered basic techniques such as Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, displaying an early level of chakra control that had convinced her parents that she had inherited the Third's talent. All of this culminated in the idea of enrolling in the academy being brought to the forefront, as her parents quickly ran out of basic ninja techniques to teach her, only to watch her use them in new and inventive ways for a variety of purposes. However, as a blooming perfectionist, Susamajī initially refused to attend the academy, something which shocked her parents, who had came with the assumption that she would have been overjoyed at the prospect of enrolling and coming one step closer to being a full-fledged ninja. However, she responded with need to make sure that all of her skill set was in order, from basic ninjutsu to taijutsu, and other more specialized subsets. Reluctantly her family agreed to hold off on the academy enrollment as Susa began to step up to higher level techniques in all categories. Her dedication to perfection caused the delay of enrollment to the age of 9, two years later than her parents had originally intended, but around the time that most families sent their ninja prospects to attain a formal curriculum and understanding on what being a shinobi means. Upon officially enrolling, Susa began the process of showcasing the fruits of her labor, quickly rising to the top of her class in both ninjutsu and taijutsu. While initially not nearly as good at kenjutsu, her devotion to mastering to the fighting style to the level of her classmates paid off, as she rose to the upper echelons of her class in this regard too. In particular, it became clear that her talent coupled with her motivation would result in her completing the curriculum before her classmates by a rather significant margin. Thus for her and a few similarly prodigious academy students, they began teaching a considerably more difficult curriculum, one that could be compared the level that Kumo's chūnin exam prospects were receiving. Thus in the passing of one year, Susa received her genin designation before being assigned to her genin squad. At once, Susa set to work on harmonizing with her teammates, knowing they were essential to her growth as a shinobi. She adhered strongly to the principle of "drawing as much knowledge from as many sources as possible", resulting her developing a close relationship with several of the jōnin in the village, including that of her sensei. Her goal was to improve her basic knowledge of the weapons that she had at her disposal, particularly her already displayed affinity for the lightning release something that many shinobi took pride in. Thus Lightning and its inherent properties were the first thing that Susa and her sensei worked on, particularly the creative aspect. It was clear that Susa was capable of employing the release as she formed several constructs that were useful for all the considered ranges of combat, earning her the distinction as the team's attacker when they began formulating plans for what they would do when the chūnin exams rolled around. Susa and her team were particularly excited about the small but significant fact that Kumogakure was hosting it this year, knowing that put pressure on all of the qualified genin squads to represent their home village in the best possible light. In particular, she knew that several prominent Kumo shinobi would be observing the exams, so it was in her team's best interest to put their best foot forward. The road to Susa's attainment of full fledged ninja status began as the day of the chūnin exams drew ever closer. Personality Perfectionist. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Sensory Perception Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Physical & Chakra Prowess Intelligence Other Skills Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality